Anhelando tu sonrisa
by AsukaxLockhart
Summary: Ryoma regresa a Japón debido a una fuerte preocupación hacía la menor Ryusaki, tratando de saber sobre su paradero, la hallara de la peor forma que él nunca imagino y solo cuando descubra sus sentimientos hacia ella tratara de traerla a la vida.
1. Voy en tu búsqueda

Buenas gente de fan fiction y del mundo je, aquí les traigo mi primer fic hecho completamente por mí. Espero que sea de su agrado. Y bueno espero que me tengan mucha paciencia ya que es mi primera vez creando un fic, se acepta críticas pero no insultos ¬¬ mi autoestima ya no los soporta.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: The Prince of Tennis no me pertenece, porque nunca se me ocurriría tal trama, sino a Takeshi Konomi.

**FIC: "AHELANDO TU SONRISA"**

**Capítulo Uno: Voy en tu búsqueda**

Era una mañana bastante soleada que azotaba sobre las calles de una ciudad ubicada en Estados Unidos. Se notaba puesto que el suelo si te atrevías a pisarlo descalzo te arderían los pies, más estando dentro de una cancha de cemento duro como base. Así pues observando dentro de esa cancha se encontraba un joven de unos 17 años aproximadamente, alto, fornido de cabellos oscuro con destellos verdosos sosteniendo en su mano izquierda una raqueta de tenis color rojo, y en otro miembro derecho superior una pelota de tenis también. Su mirada se concentraba penetrante en un punto fijo de una pared, sus ojos de color ámbar denotaban seriedad y pasión, elevando la pelota e inclinando su cuerpo levemente, lanza y golpea hacia, coincidentemente, el lugar donde fijaba su vista con anterioridad. Lo hace una y otra vez hasta que haya saciado sus deseos de hacerlo. Una vez hecho se notaba el sudor recorrer su cuerpo puesto que ya se cumpliría como 3 horas de arduo ejercicio dentro de una cancha de tenis callejero. El joven, cuya identidad corresponde a Ryoma Echizen, salía del lugar, puesto que ya dio por terminada su sesión personal-particular de entrenamiento de su amado deporte: el tenis. Saliendo de ese lugar, desolado literalmente, se encamina hacía su departamento donde se aloja con un huésped igual de apariencia que él pero con 20 años ya cumplidos en edad. Llegando y entrando despreocupadamente en él llama desinteresado el nombre su acompañante de alquiler.

--- Ryoga, ¿estas? ---

Al no recibir respuesta después de 3 segundos de llamarlo, continua su trayectoria hacía su habitación, dejando su equipo de tenis, entra al baño y se desviste de sus ropajes que están prácticamente mojados por la transpiración de su dueño. Saliendo de una placentera ducha y renovando fuerzas, vestido con un short negro y una remera manga corta de color verde, el joven se sienta en un sofá y prende la televisión buscando notablemente un canal de deportes donde se encuentre un partido de tenis, una vez hallado tal canal lo mira mientras trata de secarse su cabello húmedo. En eso se escucha el seguro de la puerta de entrada y la correspondiente entrada y aparición de su compañero de cuarto, es decir, su hermano mayor Ryoga Echizen.

--- ¿qué hay chibisuke? ¿una mañana monótona, como siempre? --- bromeaba su hermano.

--- hmm --- seguía mirando el televisor.

--- respuesta monótona, como siempre --- entra a la cocina para buscar en la heladera algo con que saciar su sed.

Así llegando la tarde de aquel día, los jóvenes se encontraban cada uno en su habitación de dormir, Ryoga tocando una guitarra acústica semi acostado en su cama y Ryoma lo mismo el suyo pero observando un sobre que lo tenía guardado desde hace seis meses y medio aproximadamente. El joven prodigio en el tenis debatía en su cabeza una pequeña e insignificante pregunta, según para él "¿Por qué?".

Así esa es la pregunta que ha estado haciendo desde hace 1 año y medio mes desde que recibió esa correspondencia. Si una carta bastante peculiar ya que se suponía que el remitente que lo envió ha estado haciéndolo desde más de 3 años, una carta enviada semanalmente en los primeros 7 meses, luego en disminución avanzada quedando en recibir una carta por mes durante los siguientes 2 años y medio, y desde hace casi 1 año no ha habido más correspondencia de esa persona de su misma edad pero de género femenino cuyo nombre corresponde a Sakuno Ryusaki. Sí esa joven debería tener también 17 años ya que compartían un años medio de escolaridad en la preparatoria Seigaku ubicada en Japón cuando tenían ambos 12 años en aproximación. Esta pequeña torpe, así la bautizo Ryoma en sus adentros, le había enviado un sobre bastante peculiar, según su punto de vista, que contenía lo siguiente:

_Querido Ryoma-Kun:_

_Ha pasado otro mes más ¿Cómo has estado? Espero que muy bien. Ya ni recuerdo cuando cartas te he enviado, pero bueno espero como siempre que no moleste que las continué enviando, es lo que espero. Como siempre y te lo he comentado, todos extrañan tu presencia aquí. Yo también te extraño mucho día a día, ojala algún día regreses, si lo haces visita a los sempais y a mí si puedes claro ¿Por favor?_

_Te cuento que he mejorado mucho en el tenis, por lo menos es lo que dice mi abuela, y además estoy lista para tener un partido, por lo menos, decente con varios sempais como Kikumaru-sempai o Momo-chan-sempai. Cuando visites Japón espero poder jugar contigo un partido, esta vez prometo no desilusionarte como anteriores veces ya que es mi único recurso para estar contigo aunque sea un pequeño lapso de tiempo ya que hablar y platicar, se que no es de tu gusto, sino es el tenis ¿verdad?._

_Como todas las veces, muchos éxitos allá y cuídate mucho, espero con anhelos tu venida por aquí al igual que todos. Nos veremos el siguiente mes por este medio._

_Firma_

_Sakuno Ryusaki_

Dobla de nuevo la carta y la deposita en el sobre para guardarla en su escritorio, queda parado frente a ella, "…el siguiente mes…" es lo que pensaba. Nunca hubo un siguiente mes, esa fue su último postal que lo envió y, como dice él, de forma desinteresada comenzó a interesarse en esa joven y en el porque no volvio a saber más de ella. Puede ser que no tenga tanto tiempo como para seguir enviando, o sino también fue el hecho de que el de los montones de cartas que le fue enviado, él solo se había limitado a responder las que contenían alguna pregunta de parte de su ex compañera de secundaria, que contando no es perder memoria, solo fueron 3 o 4 veces. Tratando inútilmente de comparar los hechos hablan por si solos, pero en el interior de su persona divulgaba un pequeño sentimiento de preocupación hacía Ryusaki, y ese sentimiento fue de apoco carcomiéndolo, dejando como una intriga sin resolver, según su idioma del tenis, un nuevo obstáculo que superar. Y así el apodado príncipe del tenis seguía pensando en sus adentros parado observando ligeramente el lugar donde había depositado el sobre en su escritorio.

--- ¿Por qué no vas y lo averiguas? --- posicionado al costado derecho de la puerta de su habitación esta su hermano Ryoga mirándole con una leve sonrisa de superioridad.

--- hmm --- lo mira dos segundos y voltea a mirar a otro lado.

--- Por favor chibisuke, has estado en ese estado desde hace 1 año más o menos --- su semblante cambio levemente a serio pero no perdí su toque de supremacía.

--- no se de que hablas --- vuelve a adoptar su actitud indiferente.

--- se de que estoy hablando y más tu lo sabes, pero bueno te admiro por llevar esa actitud durante todo este tiempo, pero a la vez te compadezco hermanito --- sin más se voltea con intenciones de volver a su habitación.

--- no tengo tiempo para esto --- suelta por primera vez algo más que monosílabos monótonos.

--- si te refieres a que perder el tiempo es saber sobre una persona muy allegada a ti, entonces también debería serlo todas esas cartas que has recibido de aquella persona, si es así, cuanto lastima tengo de esa persona --- ahora se notaba seriedad en esas frases pero su estaba a espaldas de la puerta.

--- no sabes nada --- se mostró molesto por decir aquello último.

--- te equivocas, eres tu el que no sabe nada, no sabes cuan tonto eres por adoptar ese semblante todos los días aparentando que no te molesta nada cuando demuestras lo contrario por pequeñeces como lo que dije antes --- si bien Ryoga no ha tenido bastante conexión con Ryoma por mucho tiempo, notaba su preocupación por la actitud tomada por su hermano menor frente a esta situación, lo más normal sería averiguar y enfrentar la situación, era lo que esperaba de Ryoma, pero sucedía lo contrario, ¿su pequeño hermano estaba evadiendo el problema? ¿el no era así? Eso lo hacía preocuparse más por él.

--- no sabes lo que dices --- seguía firme sin mover un músculo.

--- de acuerdo chibisuke, **yo solo se que no se nada** --- se fue a su habitación y dejo pensando más a su hermano.

--- idiota --- murmuraba por lo bajo para luego acostarse en su cama, mientras un bulto peludo se acercaba hacía él.

--- ven Karupin, vamos a dormir, mañana será otro día --- recibiendo un "miau" como respuesta, se acuesta tratando de conciliar el sueño más al intentar hacerlo, las palabras de su hermano influían en su mente "_si te refieres a que perder el tiempo es saber sobre una persona muy allegada a ti, entonces también debería serlo todas esas cartas que has recibido de aquella persona, si es así, cuanto lastima tengo de esa persona"._

--- idiota --- decía mientras continuaba buscando conciliar el sueño, pero al hacerlo la imagen de Ryusaki aparecía en sus adentros, con su típica sonrisa y su notable sonrojo nombrándolo una y otra vez _"Ryoma-kun… Ryoma- kun…Ryoma-kun cuídate… Ryoma-kun…Ryoma-kun………………¡¡¡Ayúdame!!!" _sus ojos se abren notablemente por lo último visto o alucinado.

--- ¿pero qué…? --- trataba de dormir, no de volverse loco por ello. Se masajeaba los frente y trataba otra vez en vano encontrar el sueño por esa noche.

Apartando a un lado al prodigio del tenis, nos situamos en otra parte del mundo, más preciso en Japón donde en un lugar bastante callado una jovencita de unos 17 años de edad cumplidos hace poco duerme sin mostrar señal alguna de soñar o murmurar. Tiesa e inmóvil se encontraba en una cama, pero no precisamente en la de su casa, sino en una cama de un cuarto dentro de un hospital privado y de gran prestigio. En su alrededor se notaban aparatos que transmitían leves y suaves pitidos de forma transitoria, dado a entender que la joven respiraba pausadamente debido al encontrarse dormida, pero su semblante no mostraba interés alguno en despertar, su rostro al igual que su cuerpo se encontraba de un color allegado al blanco, como si estuviera muerta o algo por el estilo, y es que esa jovencita de cabellos castaños medio oscuro se encontraba entre la línea de la vida y la muerte, había entrado en un coma profundo desde hace tiempo debido a un acontecimiento no grato producido en su persona. Su boca no era posible verla bien debido a la mascarilla de oxigeno que tenia puesta. Solo se veía su rostro de un color rosa pálido y su brazo izquierdo afuera de la sabana que la cubría y en su dedo índice otro dispositivo que por medio de un cable correspondía a otro aparato médico. Entrando en esa habitación con una silla de ruedas se encontraba un pariente muy allegado a la tiesa joven, su abuela.

--- Hola princesa, ¿Cómo estas el día de hoy? --- hablaba como si fuera que la chica que se encontraba en la cama la escuchaba, más seguía sin mover pizca alguna de articulación.

--- Hoy en la mañana estaba muy lindo, el sol no mostraba su furia demasiado jajaja --- suelta una leve carcajada al aire sin emoción alguna.

--- Hija, despierta pronto por favor, yo…yo…yo ya no que hacer --- lo ultimo dicho demostró suplica ahogada de que su amada nieta habrá los ojos y demostrara que no estaba muerta en vida, pero prácticamente eso se veía todos los días desde que entro al hospital. En eso entra el medico de cabecera que atiende a la paciente con una enfermera de turno.

--- Buenas tardes señora Ryusaki --- se queda callado un segundo al ver el semblante triste de la visita de la joven --- Sea fuerte señora, no pierda las esperanzas --- le decía para alentarla.

--- Ha pasado más de 1 año desde que esta así --- su voz sonaba ahogada, conteniendo el llanto, no era bueno para su salud el estar deprimida.

--- he tenido pacientes que han permanecido más tiempo en ese estado y ahora están levantados y recuperándose exitosamente, Sumire-san debería tener más fé en su nieta, ella saldrá adelante --- el doctor era un buen conocido de Sumire, gracias a este contacto su nieta pudo entrar sin problemas como paciente en ese hospital, muy prestigioso por su buen desempeño de atención a pacientes como la nieta de Ryusaki-san pero así también muy costoso por su nombre y marca en Japón.

--- ¿Cree que despertara pronto? --- logro no sin mucha dificultad esbozar aquello.

--- O si, creo, no mejor debemos creer tanto usted como yo como todas aquellas personas allegadas a su nieta que despertara y mostrara la sonrisa que usted a estado alardeando todo este tiempo --- el doctor mostraba su faceta de amigo, pero no perdía la compostura decente de un profesional de su categoría.

--- y así es doctor, mi hija Sakuno tiene la más bella sonrisa que he visto en mi familia --- Sumire agradecía internamente las intenciones del medico en animarla, pero también reafirmaba el hecho de que su hija tenía una bella sonrisa, y ahora nuevamente surgía en su ser la esperanza de volver a ver esa imagen una vez más --- muchas gracias doctor ---

--- no tiene que darlas, ahora es preciso que se retire unos momentos --- volvía a adoptar su semblante serio.

--- losé doctor --- voltea a ver a su nieta --- Sakuno, hija, al rato vuelvo --- sin más se retira mientras es ayudada por la enfermera para empujar la silla de ruedas donde se encuentra ahora Sumire-san. Ryusaki-sensei había quedado postrada en aquel andador debido a un derrame que sufrió hace seis meses aproximadamente debido a una noticia recibida muy fuerte para su salud, tanto física como mental. La enfermera se retiro dejándola en frente de una imagen de dios, encontrada dentro de una pequeña habitación se podía observar que fue hecha como una mini-iglesia para orar y rezar y venir a ver la imagen de cristo y orar para calmar sus penas y poner en dios la vida de las personas muy queridas que se encontraban al borde de la muerte, el caso de Sakuno Ryusaki, no era uno para aislar.

--- Oh, Dios Mío, por favor te suplico que mi nieta abra los ojos, es lo que más deseo antes de irme de aquí --- la pobre anciana Ryusaki estaba muy triste y desconsolada, ya que no sabía cuanto tiempo estaría con vida, ya que los médicos le habían detectado que su salud se degrado notablemente y rehusaba a toda costa medicarse y más aún hospitalizarse, demasiado estaba su nieta en ese estado como para también sumarse ella, no, no señor, pero la angustia la invadía, si cuando ella se iría, ¿Qué pasaría con su nieta?, ¿en que manos quedaría, ya no había nadie más?, y si, cuando se refería a nadie, lo decía por que Ryusaki ya no poseía en vida a sus padres, puesto que el acontecimiento que le había causado el estado de coma de Sakuno, también los vivieron sus padres, pero su suerte fue peor, ya que ellos antes de llegar al mes, habían fallecido de un paro respiratorio.

--- Oh, Dios ayúdala por favor --- rezaba sin nada mas por hacer.

Volviendo a los Estado Unidos, la mañana de nuevo azotaba en el ventanal de un hombre fornido de 20 años de edad, si Ryoga se despertaba como los días desperezándose para luego preparar el desayudo, nada del otro mundo, un vaso con juego de naranja y unos huevos revueltos o fritos, lo primero que salga comible cabe mencionar. Sus pasos se dirigen a la cocina pero se detiene antes de tiempo en ver a su hermano menor, despierto, vestido, desayunando, y mirando la noticias ¿noticias? Ok definidamente no despertó en el mundo de la Tierra sino en una dimensión paralela donde Nanjiro, de verdad leía el periódico y no lo que ocultaba dentro de este, su madre traía naranjas todos los días y le daba como el quería y Nanako, bueno ella dejaba de mirarlo como un simple primo.

--- El desayuno esta preparado en la cocina --- decía Ryoma.

--- "¿Dijo que el desayuno esta listo, preparado el desayuno para los dos?" --- de verdad estaba en esa dimensión, bueno si es así supongo que estaba bien ya que entonces Nanako ---……….--- no puede articular ninguna palabra. En eso Ryoma se da cuenta que su aniki no se ha movido y voltea a verlo.

--- a saber que estas imaginando --- lo mira serio.

--- ejemm --- se aclara la garganta.

--- gracias hermanito iré a buscar el desayuno--- Ryoga entra a la cocina y menos de cinco minutos ya estaba terminando su desayuno.

--- woo, chibisuke nada mal --- tratando de dar una especie de halago.

--- hmmm --- voltea a mirar el televisor.

--- y volvemos a las respuestas monótonas, bah madura un poco --- se levanta del lugar llevando sus trastes sucios del desayuno. Estando a escasos centímetros de la entrada de la cocina.

--- ¡Aniki! --- Ryoma lo llama con intención de que lo preste atención.

--- ¿Qué? --- sorprendido, pocas veces Ryoma lo llama así.

--- Llame a casa de mis padres, les dije que iría para allá pasado mañana, quieren que vengas conmigo --- lo soltó de forma normal no sin demostrar algo de molestia y fastidio. Ryoga estaba más que sorprendido pero asiente.

--- mamá de seguro querrá verme, es comprensible, pero ¿que pasara con tu carrera? --- bien Ryoma no estaba viviendo en Estados Unidos porque si, tenía una carrera de profesional allí, varios torneos júnior y abiertos US Open ganados y un futuro prometedor de tenista a tan temprana edad, no por algo poseía patrocinio de marcas de deportes conocidas en EE UU, podría decirse que económicamente Ryoma estaba bien, muy bien.

--- ya hable con mi representante --- dijo lo mas normal.

--- ¿Qué le dijiste? --- pregunto curioso el mayor.

--- necesitaba vacaciones y que se arreglara con la prensa de todo --- apago la televisión y se encamino a su habitación.

--- pobre hombre, de veras crees que podrá, la prensa cada día se ha vuelto muy sensacionalista y con tu repentino cambio de planes, nose si podrá con eso --- si bien estaba contento con la decisión de su hermano de afrontar el problema, pero a veces llegaba a ser terco en estos casos, más que su padre.

--- es su trabajo --- se adentraba cada vez mas al pasillo que lo lleva a su pieza.

--- el mió es volver a Japón y verla --- lo dijo en susurros pero Ryoga alcanzo a escuchar y mostraba una sonrisa ladeada.

--- mada mada daze --- comienza a lavar los trastos sucios acumulados en la cocina, Ryoma demostraba que tomar control en la cocina, tenía sus consecuencias y el como buen hermano mayor debería afrontarlas.

Mientras transcurría la mañana por ahí, la noche sucumbía en Japón, pero un asombroso hecho que solo la persona que lo provoco pudo presenciarlo, se notaba que los dedos del brazo izquierdo de la joven se movían muy lentamente, un hecho que sin que nadie ajeno a la paciente pudiera presenciado, denotaba el deje de fe que todos han estado anhelando.

Fin Capítulo

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí llego, haber no esperen milagro, de verdad es mi primera historia pero tengo un sin fin de cosas que hacer así que no prometeré nada de cuando volveré a postear, solo espero que sea pronto.

Sin más que decir, nos vemos. Saludos gente.


	2. Más no te encuentro

Buenas gente de fan fiction y del mundo je, aquí les traigo mi primer fic hecho completamente por mí. Espero que sea de su agrado. Y bueno espero que me tengan mucha paciencia ya que es mi primera vez creando un fic, se acepta críticas pero no insultos ¬¬ mi autoestima ya no los soporta. Perdón por tragarme la N de Anhelando supongo que tenía hambre nose ¬¬ delirios míos XD.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: The Prince of Tennis no me pertenece, porque nunca se me ocurriría tal trama, sino a Takeshi Konomi.

**FIC: "ANHELANDO TU SONRISA"**

**Capítulo Dos: Más no te encuentro**

Dos jóvenes de semejanza apariencia física se encontraban bajando las escaleras mecánicas de un aeropuerto en Japón, caminando con intenciones de salir de ese lugar debido al amontonamiento excesivo de gente que iba y venia por los corredores y pasillos. De repente se detuvieron, uno se quito su gorra que tenía puesta para usarla como abanico en su rostro, y el otro el otro se quitaba un leve sudor en su rostro son su brazo derecho.

--- Que calor --- vociferaron los dos jóvenes al mismo tiempo.

Mientras uno bufaba y el otro reía por lo bajo, se acercaba a pasos decididos a ellos una mujer de mayor edad pero de aspecto agradable y pacífico, y una jovencita más joven, a ellos.

--- oh hijos míos, que feliz verlos a ambos --- los abraza a ambos, uno de un lado y el otro del otro lado. Luego se pone de frente de uno.

--- Ryoga, hijo hace mucho tiempo que no te veo, déjame darte un beso --- se acerca la mujer para depositar un beso materno sobre la mejilla izquierda de su hijo mayor. Si bien Ryoga era adoptado, Rinko lo amaba como un verdadero hijo de sangre, al igual que Ryoma, quería mucho a sus dos hijos.

--- podemos irnos de una vez --- Ryoma hablo por primera después de recibir su hermano susurros monosílabos en todo el viaje.

--- vamos chibisuke, no me digas que ¿estás celoso? --- burlaba Ryoga.

--- tonterías, quiero salir de este alboroto y dejar de escuchar tus estupideces cada dos por tres --- bien Ryoga sabía bien como sacar las casillas de su hermano menor.

--- ¡Ryoma, hijo! Que es ese modo de hablar, ¿donde están tus modales jovencito? --- vaya que si lograba sacarlo de las casillas, ya que su madre lo estaba reprochando como de costumbre. Salían del lugar, ryoma maldecía en sus adentro por su "grata suerte", Ryoga reía por lo bajo otra vez, y su madre hablando con la jovencita que la vino acompañando desde que llego al aeropuerto. Ryoga vio y eso y empezó a cuestionar.

--- Oe mamá, ¿Quién es la jovencita que te acompaña? Si puedo saber claro esta --- termino con un ademán en su rostro como esperando una respuesta. La joven no hablo se mantuvo callada, y Rinko fue quien respondió.

--- Bueno ella es la jovencita que se encarga de las tareas domesticas de la casa, la contrate hace varios meses atrás, su nombre es Sadie Campbell --- termino de decir la madre de ambos jóvenes.

--- Es un placer conocerlos joven Ryoga, joven Ryoma --- termino con haciendo una reverencia, mostrando sus buenos modales. Ante esto Ryoma simplemente le devolvió con una leve inclinación en saludo y Ryoga igual pero:

--- un placer, pero madre, ¿porque la contrataste?, no que Nanako te ayudaba --- preguntaba con nervios ocultos por la respuesta, un Echizen siempre predecía las cosas, pero esta vez esperaba que sea erróneo su presentimiento.

--- bueno así era, hasta que su prima Nanako se mudo a Osaka porque había conseguido un trabajo de muy buena paga allí --- dicho lo último, Ryoga había quedado técnicamente de piedra y Ryoma esbozó una sonrisa burlona ocultando su leve asombro por la noticia.

--- No puede ser --- lamentaba en sus adentros el mayor de los hermanos Echizen. Así sin más preámbulos, los cuatro partieron del aeropuerto rumbo a la casa Echizen. Llegando a lugar, se enteraron que la pasantía que comenzó Nanako le había llevado a conseguir un trabajo fijo en Osaka y de muy buena paga, así que su ausencia en el hogar y termino la historia con la llegada de Sadie a l templo Echizen. Bajando del vehículo para después entrar vieron al samurai Nanjiro Echizen "leyendo el periódico", cuando el aludido escucho la llegada de la familia fue a recibir a sus sucesores Echizen.

--- ¿Que tal jovencitos? --- saluda de lo mas animado Nanjiro primero con un apretón de manos al mayor y un ligero disloque en el gorro del menor. Ryoga devuelve el gesto saludándolo de la misma manera y Ryoma a regañadientes hace una muy leve reverencia y maldiciendo por lo bajo por lo haber nacido con otra clase de padre y hermano mayor.

--- Veo que por aquí nada cambiado --- haciendo claramente mención por el comportamiento de Ryoma y Ryoga asiente ante tal evocación por parte de su progenitor. Mientras se escucha nuevamente una maldición de susurro por el menor Echizen, las mujeres entraban a la cocina a preparar la cena, la noche estaba cayendo en Japón. Al llegar la hora ya se disponían a comer tal manjar echo por la joven Sadie. En eso Nanjiro alza inquisitivo una pregunta.

--- ¿Y bien muchachitos que los traen por aquí? Ya que no son temporadas de vacaciones o ¿me equivoco? --- ante esto Ryoga carcajea por lo bajo, pero decide ayudar o eso quería notar.

--- a decir verdad chibisuke extraña estar en familia, al parecer sentó cabeza estando solo allá y decidió lo mejor era volver un tiempo aquí y razonar el hecho de que necesita "una" acompañante --- Ryoma prácticamente escupió el arroz que había metido pocos segundos antes de escuchar "una acompañante", mientras Sadie le ofrecía un vaso de agua para recuperarse trataba de aniquilar con la mirada a su hermano.

--- O por fin mi hijo ha sentado cabeza, Rinko creo que hoy será el día más feliz de mi vida, Ryoma decidió de una buena vez madurar y encontrar una bella novia con quien casarse --- decía con triunfo en palabras Nanjiro.

--- Ryoma, hijo ¿es verdad lo que dice tu hermano? --- ahora si Ryoma quería que se lo tragase la tierra. Sin responder o decir una palabra de lo escuchado por aquel dúo de locos que tenia de familia, agradeció con leve inclinación por la comida, se levanto y se dirigió a su habitación. Sadie lo miro desconcertada y Rinko solo lo dejo pasar, mas tarde esperaba que su hijo se lo contara a solas de su inesperada llegada a Japón, pero ese dúo que tenia de familia no.

--- Espera jovencito ¿A dónde crees que vas? --- estaban por levantarse pero la mirada cargada de reproche que les mando la señora Echizen les hizo detenerse de lo que iban hacer, bah mas tarde lo harían, estaba en su casa después de todo. Ryoma entro a su habitación, y la vio igual a como la dejo excepto claro que faltaba desempacar, mientas toma un bolso que estaba ya en su habitación, abre el cierre y busca algo dentro de el, cuando lo encuentra y lo sujeta entre su mano empieza a tener una leve imagen de Ryusaki Sakuno dándole una pelota de tenis cuando tenían 12 años y él dejaba Japón para llegar a convertirse en lo que ahora es o llegara a ser en un futuro no lejano.

--- Espero verte pronto y así esta inquietud saldrá por fin --- luego de acomodarse en su cama cae rendido al sueño. Pero lo que no sabia nuestro amado príncipe del tenis que no vería a esa joven pronto y que su inquietud duraría mas tiempo de lo que el prevé, pero quien dice, los milagros existen. Eso era lo que mostraba otra noche más en el hospital donde se continúa albergando la menor Ryusaki, sin mucho cambio más que sus dedos moviéndose muy tenuemente. La mañana sucumbió de nuevo ahora en la ventana de un joven de unos 18 años de edad, se había quedado dormido con la ropa puesta que tenia desde que llego a su casa, buscando la pelota que tenia en sus mano el día anterior, se lleva la sorpresa que no la encuentra así que la busca por los lugares cercanos a donde pudo caer y no la encuentra. Se levanta algo aturdido pero se dirigió con pasos ligeros fuera de su habitación noto todo tranquilo, no veía a su madre pero si a la chica que se encarga de limpiar y cuyo nombre no se le venia a la mente.

--- Buenos días joven Ryoma, el desayuno estará listo en breve --- dicho esto se metió adentro no sin antes dar una reverencia, en eso ve a su madre.

--- oh buenos días hijo, me puedes hacer el favor de llamar a tu padre y a Ryoga esos dos están jugando afuera, pero vaya que tengo hombres que solamente juegan tenis y no les importa nada mas --- decía la madre Echizen, criticando susurramente como es que de los tres hombres que tenia ninguno no pensara en otra cosa que no fuera tenis. Mientras entra a la cocina, Ryoma se dirige al lugar de los hechos, y ve afirmativamente a su hermano y padre jugando un partido, mientras se acerca y observa los movimientos detiene y continua su vista en la pelota que están usando para jugar y nota algo llamativo en el. Bien hemos de decir que Ryoma tiene buenos reflejos para ver objetos en movimiento, la pelota de tenis de seguro es uno de esos objetos.

--- esa pelota no es… --- Ryoga escucho y de reojo vio a su hermano.

--- ma chibisuke te has despertado dormilón, estabas tan bien durmiendo que no te quería despertar así que le dije a papá para jugar un partido, luego de ganarle vas tu eh --- termino de decir dio un tiro con efecto que fue devuelvo sin mayor esfuerzo por el samurai Nanjiro.

--- sigue soñando jovencito, Ryoma luego de ganarle a tu hermano sigues tú --- el menor de los Echizen, por primera vez desde que le insinúan un partido, que no presto atención alguna a lo que decían es par de locos que tenia de padre y hermano, sino que su mente estaba aun descifrando esa pelota, definitivamente la reconocía pero no estaba seguro, pero vio en una fracción de segundos lo que tenia escrito en el y:

--- mamá dijo que el desayuno esta y que vayan a alistarse --- su vista se nublo ya que bajo levemente su rostro y los flequillos tapaban su vista.

--- ma ma ya vamos no seas aguafiestas --- replico sin despegar la vista de la pelota Ryoga.

--- luego podrán seguir jugando, deténganse --- empezaba a apretar sus nudillos, en eso la señora Echizen sale a mirar porque los tres hombres no volvían, ya el desayuno estaba listo y servido.

--- oh vamos jovencito ya te tocara tu turno, no seas impaciente pues --- en eso hace un golpe potente con señas de acabar el partido ya que lo lanzo en un ángulo que dificultaría a su contrincante llegar, pero lo que dio desenlace al partido no fue que Ryoga no haya llegado o que haya devuelto la pelota sino fue:

--- **¡HE DICHO QUE SE DETENGAN!** --- hasta Rinko se quedo estupefacta y asustada del potente grito que desato el menor de sus hijos, y lo siguiente que vio lo sujeto al hecho de saber el motivo por el cual Ryoma quería venir a Japón apresuradamente. En la cancha estaban dos personas sin saber que hacer después de oír semejante bramido del samurai júnior. Acto seguido vieron que el joven se inclino a agarrar la pelota y sostenerla, su vista aun nose podría descifrar pero, al escuchar tal exclamación, prefirieron no saberlo por el momento.

--- nose como obtuvieron esta pelota, pero si se que no la volverán a obtener, porque no quiero que nunca mas la vuelvan a tocar, nadie más --- dicho sin mas se retiro del lugar, y entro a la casa, se posiciono frente a su madre y se excuso por su comportamiento inadecuado al no desayunar y querer darse una ducha y pedir estar solo en su cuarto y que nadie lo moleste. Rinko asintió no sin antes decir que pasaría por su cuarto a verlo ella. Sin mas palabras que decir por parte de Ryoma se alejo de todos encerrándose en su habitación, lo siguiente que escucharon los familiares de Ryoma fue esta vez la puerta del baño cerrarse. El silencio reino toda la tarde en ese lugar como en otro pero más lejos de la casa Echizen.

En un hospital ubicado en Osaka, se encontraba entrando en la habitación de la pequeña Ryusaki una enfermera observando las maquinas, detuvo pocos segundos en su mirar en el cuerpo inerte de la joven, o no tanto ya que lo que vio hizo que llamara con urgencia al medico, a los 3 minutos se encontraban ya cuatro ojos inspeccionando cada detalle que mostraba a luz la paciente, y si bien aun no caían de su asombro le daban esperanzas hasta que se noto lo tan esperado, para acabar de una buena vez el clima de desconfianza que empezaba a apoderarse en ese lugar, vieron como los ojos de Sakuno Ryusaki luchaban enormemente para abrirse, sus labios aun no mostraban esa misma señal pero ya era motivo para estar con esperanzas y fe en alto.

--- vamos pequeña, tu puedes, todos están esperando esto de ti, vamos --- decía en forma de aliento el medico de cabecera, y en eso se ve tenuemente los ojos de color carmín parpadeando en abrir completamente los ojos, cosa que logra por segundos para luego mantenerlos firmes en un lugar fijo y de forma muy pero muy pausada moverlas fijando su vista en diferentes lugares de la habitación. El doctor trata de quitar de su boca el respirador para fijar bien la vista en su paciente.

--- puedes escucharlos, si es así puedes intentar hablar pequeña --- inquiría el doctor inspeccionando cada detalle de su paciente. En eso se ve que Ryusaki intenta mover los labios haciendo leves y suaves gestos como intentando abrirlos y decir algo, cuando al fin logra capturar habla suelta lo siguiente:

--- ¿do…don…dond…de…es…t-toy? --- se noto claramente su dificultad en decir aquello pero trataba de seguir moviendo sus labios como queriendo decir otra cosa.

--- en un hospital pequeña, soy un medico que te atiende aquí y ella una enfermera que te ha cuidado mucho también, dime ¿Cómo te encuentras? --- trataba de sonar calmado y paciente pero en el interior estaba mas que contento, la joven podía hablar y mirar, al parecer, sin muchos problemas.

--- r-ra…r-ra, no…s-sien-nt-to bi-ien mi…cu-ue-err-po…me-e pe-esa --- trataba de demostrarlo con hechos lo dicho pero al instante lo noto el medico.

--- es normal pequeña, has estado así por mucho tiempo pero ya todo esta por terminar --- se dirigió su rostro hacia la enfermera de turno que lo acompaño sin soltar todavía palabra.

--- por favor comuníqueme con Ryusaki-san se alegrara de verte ahora despierta --- lo ultimo lo dijo ya mirando a la pequeña Ryusaki. Cuando la enfermera se disponía a hacer lo pedido Sakuno trataba esta vez de hablar con mas claridad. Ya que el doctor le mantenía le miro interrogante.

--- ¿Qu-uii…en ess rii-ii…u-u…ssa-a-kiii? cof cof --- bueno fue un intento fallido, pero el doctor alcanzo perfectamente a comprender lo dicho y esta vez el fue el que miro mas interrogativo a la joven, pero igual contesto calmadamente.

--- es tu abuela, la persona que ha estado anhelando con ansias este momento, ¿no estas contenta? --- esbozo una sonrisa para la joven pero lo que obtuvo como respuesta hizo borrar esa acción y mostrar una de sombro total.

--- ¿y-y qu-qui-ien ess? ¿me-e co-onno-oce-e? --- bien esa respuesta nadie lo espera menos el doctor y la enfermera ya que según lo dicho por la señora ryusaki, sakuno y ella eran muy cercanas, era como decir que sakuno tenia una madre mas con quien contar.

--- c-claro ella es tu abuela y tú, su querida nieta Sakuno Ryusaki--- bien ya el doctor extraviíllo un poco pero confía en que era el hecho de despertar después de tanto tiempo la llevo a estar un poco dislocada y no pensar en otra cosa.

--- ¿Sa-akuu…no? ¿Me-e lla…llamo-o Saku-unoo? cof cof --- bien esto se estaba saliendo de control y lo noto tanto dos personas.

--- ¿Doctor? --- la enfermera temía hablar. Pero pareció que el doctor mas todavía.

--- por favor retírate y llama como dije a la señora Ryusaki y dile lo que acabe de decir hace un momento --- la enfermera asintió y salio prácticamente en segundos de la habitación. Mientras el medico miraba cada facción de la joven. Respiro hondo, lo siguiente esperaba que no fuera verdad.

--- si pequeña te llamas Sakuno, ¿acaso no lo recuerdas? --- la mirada de interrogación en ella confirmo lo que el doctor quería que fuera falso pero no, era un hecho.

--- n-no, n-oo re-cue-er-erdd-o n-aad-da --- su paciente sufría de amnesia, y eso no estaba en sus planes, de hecho en las de nadie.

--- ¿c-oom-oo lle-egue a-aq-quii? --- la joven luego de esto pareciera que quería de nuevo cerrar sus ojos pero la duda empezaba apodarse en ella, su cuerpo le pesaba pero aun no obtenía respuesta del medico.

--- alguien te trajo hace mucho tiempo para mejorarte pero creo que llevara un tiempo mas, quédate tranquila y descansa --- no sabría mas que decir, el estado lo decía todo pero al ver la duda de la joven en su rostro, lo único que se ocurrió en decir es que mas adelante sabría ella como llego aquí, mientras trataba de reconfortarla y al parecer funcionó ya que la joven de nuevo cerro sus ojos pero ahora su respiración era normal y daba a entender que la joven cayo en un sueño del cansancio que le llevo nomás abrir los ojos y soltar palabras que no trajeron buenos resultados, pero por lo menos despertó sin problemas físicos del coma, pero si mentales y eso era serio, la chica había perdido la memoria de tanto tiempo estar en coma y eso no será bien visto ni física ni mentalmente en la persona allegada de la joven, su abuela.

--- creo que me he equivocado --- y valla que si, ya que su espera en terminar tardaría mucho mas de lo planeado, tal vez demasiado para su gusto. El medico se sintió por primera vez estupefacto, jamás presencio tal consecuencia en un paciencia después de despertar de un coma, y esto no era bueno, el medico al ser el primero en experimentar la fea sensación de quedar sin palabras no sabría que decirle a Ryusaki mayor cuando la viera, si el doctor no estaba de buen humor y tampoco lo estaba otra persona que estaba muy lejos allí y experimentaba exactamente lo mismo.

Frente a lo que una vez era la residencia de los Ryusaki, estaba parado un joven de mirada color ámbar, vestido con su normal atuendo sport y su inseparable gorra. Tuvo que pedir dos veces que le dijeran lo mismo para confirmar que aquello no era cierto, pero oh si lo era, estaba parado frente a él una familia que no eran los Ryusaki, ni mucho menos tenían conexión cercana de parentesco con ellos, diciéndola dos veces que ellos compraron la casa hace medio año, y que no conocían la familia que el asombrado Ryoma menciono. Su mirar aun quedo en la puerta que hace 15 minutos fue cerrada. No, esto era una broma, los Ryusaki se habían mudado, bueno si bien no tenía él nada que ver con ello, que la familia de ella podría mudarse cuando le de el dinero y la gana de hacerlo, jamás se imagino esta situación. Parecía que allá arriba no permitiría así como así que terminara pronto, ni la recuperación de Ryusaki, ni que Ryoma quitara su inquietud por ella. Pero si quería que buscaran lo mismo. Ya que el medico sentó cabeza para seguir y buscar los resultados de su paciente e inspeccionarlos fijamente para encontrar una respuesta, por lo menos profesional.

--- Tengo que encontrarla --- pero tampoco sabia Ryoma que tendría que pasar por un buen obstáculo para encontrar a la pequeña Ryusaki, y ese obstáculo tal vez le llevaría mas tiempo de lo que el estimo.

Fin Capítulo

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí llego, como dije anteriormente y lo repetiré hasta que me canse, haber no esperen milagro, de verdad es mi primera historia pero tengo un sin fin de cosas que hacer así que no prometeré nada de cuando volveré a postear, solo espero que sea pronto.

Sin más que decir, nos vemos. Saludos gente.


End file.
